


Reporting to the Chiefs

by alynwa



Series: UNCLE Has a Cat! [4]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9877082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa





	

Illya and Napoleon walked into Waverly’s office and found him gazing out the window.

“Gentlemen, be seated,” he said as he approached his chair.  “What the deuce?” he exclaimed to see Morris sitting there looking up at him.

Illya moved swiftly to Waverly’s seat and gathered Morris to him.  “Sorry, Sir.  He must have followed us.”  He was surprised when Waverly took Morris and sat him on his lap.

“I don’t fault the animal for wanting to be in good company,” Waverly replied as he stroked Morris’ head, eliciting a loud contented purr.  “Morris and I await your mission report.”


End file.
